My Strange and Funny Adventure at Ouran Academy
by Alexandra Penelope Edwards
Summary: MARY SUE ALERT! What would happen if I was dropped into the world of the Ouran High School Host Club? Find out inside. NOTE: This is not the real title. The real title was too long, so I had to change it. Real title's inside. Read and Review please:
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! Thank you for clicking on my story! I really appreciate it:)

I was thinking to myself one day, and I thought, "What would happen if I was dropped into the world of the Ouran High School Host Club?" and thus, this was born. Enjoy!

A/N: Just an FYI, I'm not sure if anyone cares about this, but in case you're wondering, Alexandra Penelope Edwards is not my real name. It's a pen name.

**Alexandra's strange and funny adventure at the Ouran High School Host Club**

**Chapter 1**

"_How the fuck did I end up here?"_

A young girl, no more than fifteen or sixteen, walked the luscious halls of Ouran Academy with no clue as to how she really got there or what she was supposed to be doing. She didn't even know whether she was supposed to be in class or not. And if she was supposed to be in class, then which one? She glanced at what appeared to be her schedule and grimaced. Apparently, right now, she was supposed to be in Class 1-A in Building D.

"_Wherever the Hell that is."_

"Hey." The girl turned around to see what appeared to be a young man around her age, wearing a boys uniform heading towards her. The boy looked a little like her except he wasn't wearing glasses and his hair wasn't curly enough. That and his eyes were brown, where as hers were hazel with specks of brown. "You look a little lost."

"Is it that obvious?" The boy smiled at her and she timidly smiled back. She was always shy when meeting new people. "I'm looking for Class 1-A, Building D. Do you know where that is?"

"Yeah. I was actually on my way to Building D. I can take you there if you like."

"Thanks." They walked through the courtyard towards one of the massive buildings. "I really appreciate this. It's my first day here and I don't really know my way around yet."

"No problem." There was an awkward silence. "I'm Haruhi, by the way."

"Alex. Alex Edwards." Alex glanced at the boy. There was something…_up_ with him, but she didn't know what. She nearly bumped into him when he came to a sudden halt. They were standing in front of a large door, with a little sign reading, "Class 1-A, B.D" hanging from the side.

"This is it. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"No, no, I'll be fine. Thanks again for helping me. See ya." And with that she opened the door and stepped inside. Just as the door was about to close behind her, she turned around for a last glance at Haruhi.

"_I wonder…"_

After class, Alex found out that the last hour of the day happened to be Study Hall for her, so she decided to take a look around. It did not take long for her to get lost again.

"_Fantastic. Fan-bloody-tastic! I'm never gonna be able to find my way out of this place."_

She came across a door with a sign reading "Music room three." For some reason she felt compelled to go inside.

"_Maybe I can ask someone for directions."_

She opened the door and stepped into a humongous ballroom with many tables and fancy couches. A chandelier hung here and there, while the windows gave stunning views of the grounds.

"Welcome." She turned around and found a group of boys standing around what appeared to be their leader, who was sitting in a fancy armchair that resembled a throne. There were words to describe these boys, but Alex couldn't decide on which one. There was "Handsome", "Gorgeous", "Stunning", "Pretty", "Sexy", "Hot", "Beautiful", and so many others that she couldn't think of at the moment. The words she eventually chose were:

"_What the…?"_

Their were seven of them total. The one sitting on his "throne" was about a year older than herself with blonde hair. Next to him was a boy who looked to be the same age as the first one, with black hair and glasses. Behind them were a pair of identical twins, who both had orange hair and golden eyes.

"_What are Fred and George doing here?" _***1**

On the twins' right was a little blonde boy holding a pink stuffed bunny that defined the term, "cute overload". The boy was sitting on the shoulders of a tall, dark, and handsome young man who seemed to be the eldest of the bunch. And next to him was…

"Haruhi?"

"Oh. Hey Alex." Haruhi waved at her and walked over.

"Wha…what is this place?"

"This," The leader had somehow managed to get behind Alex without her noticing and swung his arm around her shoulders. "is the Ouran Host Club." He motioned to the others and the room surrounding them.

"Um…okay." She craned her head around to look at Haruhi.

"What's a host club?"

"A host club," He pulled the blonde off of her. "is a place where women pay attractive men to talk to them."

"Don't say it like that!" The leader had rejoined the conversation. "We are a group of beautiful people who entertain guests for a small fee. A host club is a place where women can relax, have fun, and make a few friends. Although…" The blonde glanced at Alex suspiciously "it's not often that we get a _male _client."

"_Male_…client?"

"_They think I'm a…? Just because I'm wearing a boys uniform, they think…?" _

"I…I…"

"But don't worry," The blonde patted her on the shoulder. "we don't judge here. Now, who would you like?" He made a fancy gesture towards the others. "We have the boy Lolita type," The little blonde hopped off the older man's shoulders and waved cutely. "the mischievous type," The twins gave a sexy smirk. "the strong silent type," The one that had been holding the little boy nodded in her direction. "the cool type," The boy wearing glasses bowed. "the normal type," Haruhi glared at him. "or…" The blonde tilted her chin up and bent forward until their faces were mere centimeters apart. "do you prefer the princely type?"

Alex stood there, speechless. This was just too weird. That, and the lust she was suddenly feeling for this boy and the others…was simply overwhelming.

"_Must not faint. Must not faint. MUST…NOT…FAINT!"_

"Haruhi." She whispered. The blonde backed off.

"Haruhi, eh? Huh. I was sure that you were a mischievous type. Okay then. Haruhi…"

"Right." Haruhi linked arms with Alex. "Shall we?" Without waiting for an answer, he guided her across the room and sat on a couch, pulling her down with him. "So, anything you want to talk about?"

"Uh…uh…" Alex was still in a state of shock over what had just transpired in the last two minutes. She quickly tried to regain her composure with little success. "I…I…I think I need some air. Do you mind if we…step out for a minute?"

"Sure. You do look a little pale." They stood up and walked outside, completely oblivious to the fact that they were being watched.

"Who is that guy? I've never seen him around here before." One of the twins whispered to his brother.

"I think he's the new foreign exchange student that was mentioned in this morning's announcements."

"Whoever he is, he better not do anything bad to my precious little Haruhi!" The leader glared daggers at the pair as they headed out the door.

"I don't think we need to worry about that." The young man in glasses smirked.

"?"

Haruhi and Alex came to a nearby coy pond with stepping stones and fancy fountains. Alex collapsed onto a stone bench and stared out at the water.

"Hey Alex, is something wrong?" Haruhi sat next to her.

"_The weirdest day of my life and you ask me if something's wrong."_

"Haruhi…can I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

"Now, if I'm wrong about this, I deeply apologize in advance, but…"

"What?" Alex started to chew her bottom lip.

"What I mean is…how do I put this?"

"Just say it."

"Haruhi…" Alex turned and faced him. "Do the other boys know that you're a girl?"

Silence. Then…

"Yes. Yes, they do." Alex turned back to the water.

"Just wondering."

Another awkward silence.

"How did you know?"

"Your voice. That, and you don't have an Adams' Apple. But mostly you might say it was…" She glanced at Haruhi with a smirk. "women's intuition."

"So that means you're…"

"Alexandra Penelope Edwards." She shook her hand. "At your service."

"I figured you were a girl. But I was worried that if you were a boy you would have been offended. You were wearing the uniform so I thought…"

"Oh, it's okay. The reason I'm not wearing the girls uniform is, well…" She chuckled. "I thought they were ugly as sin and that I wouldn't be caught dead wearing one." ***2**

"Ah."

"I'm not even _trying_ to pretend to be a boy. I just like the suits. Back there was the first time anyone's ever mistaken me for a boy."

"Wow." Their was a brief silence as they both gazed at the pond. "So, what brings you to Ouran?"

"To be honest, I don't really know. One day my parents tell me that I've been selected for a foreign exchange program that I don't remember even signing up for, with the prestigious Ouran Academy and the next thing I know, I'm on the first flight to Japan. I've heard that it's like, a once in a lifetime opportunity and that they almost never let a commoner like me in."

"Commoner?"

"My family's not rich, so under normal circumstances, I wouldn't have been able to get into Ouran if my life depended on it." She looked at Haruhi with glint of wonder in her eyes. "So what's it like? Being rich and all?"

"I wouldn't know. I'm a commoner myself."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I got in here on a scholarship."

"Wow. You must be really smart."

"Thanks. You're pretty smart too. Not very many people have been able to figure out that I'm a girl."

"No offense, but it wasn't that difficult." ***3** They both laughed and soon, they had spent an hour talking and getting to know one another.

"Hey Haruhi."

"Yeah?"

"I've been meaning to ask this, but I don't want to be too personal…"

"Yes?"

"Why are you in the Host Club if you're a girl? I mean, isn't it a little weird for a girl to be entertaining other girls that are looking for boys?"

"Oh, that. Well, you see, a while ago, I accidentally broke a vase that belonged to the Host Club and I've been working off the debt by masquerading as a boy. Speaking of which," She turned to Alex, her happy face now slightly serious. "Aside from the guys, no one here knows that I'm really a girl. Would you mind not telling anyone about this?"

"Don't worry, I won't tell."

"Thanks."

"As long as you don't tell anyone that _I'm_ a girl. Aside from you and the teachers, no one here knows that I'm a girl and I want to see how long it takes for people to figure it out."

"Sure."

DING DONG, DONG DING!

"Aw man, have we been talking that long? Tamaki's gonna kill me." She quickly stood up. "Listen, I gotta go."

"Oh, sure. I should be heading back anyway."

"Hey, why don't you come over after school tomorrow and I'll introduce you to the rest of the Host Club. Whatdya think?"

"I'd loved too."

"Great. See you there."

"See ya." They waved to each other and ran in opposite directions.

"_I can't believe it. First day here and I've already made a friend. This has got to be the single most weirdest day in my entire life…but whoever said that weird was a bad thing?"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

***1- For those of you who are not familiar with Fred and George, they are the Weasly twins from the Harry Potter books/movies. They are both orange haired mischief makers and they are nearly identical.**

**The first time I saw the Hitachian Brothers, I was like, "OMG! It's Fred and George!" And when I saw how they interacted with each other (twincest), I basically screamed, "AAAAHHHH! Fred and George, what are you doing?" But, I'm over it now.**

***2- Personally, I think the girl's uniforms in OHSHC are just hideous and if I were going to that school, I would beg for a boy's uniform until I was blue in the mouth.**

***3- Is it just me, or could anyone with half a brain figure out that Haruhi's a girl? I mean, are these rich kids taking stupid pills or something? I'd understand if the boys didn't figure it out, but the girls? They couldn't figure out that a guy in a suit with no Adam's Apple and a girl's voice was a girl? Seriously, WTF? But I digress. This is Alexandra Penelope Edwards saying, "CHANGE? Ya got change? Aw come on, help a girl out would ya? Come on, change! Well could you at least buy me a Ouran Boy's uniform? I hear the Host Club is recruiting."**

**Thanks so much for reading! RxR please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"_Let's see…where am I again?"_

Alexandra Penelope Edwards wandered through the halls of Ouran Academy, searching for Music Room 3; the home of the Ouran Host Club.

"_I was lost the first time I found it, and now that I'm actually looking for it, I can't find it."_

Suddenly, she started to hear shouting coming from somewhere down the hall. She followed the noise and came upon a rather large door with a little sign reading "Music Room 3" hanging from the side. She couldn't quite hear the conversation, but she caught snippets.

"Who…he?" That sounded like the blonde from yesterday. The leader of the Host Club.

"No one…a friend…Alex." This was Haruhi.

"_Alex? Are they talking about me?"_

She leaned in closer and pressed her ear against the keyhole.

"You haven't been seeing someone behind my back, have you?"

"No! He's just a friend. And besides, we aren't even going out."

"Don't change the subject!"

"_He thinks I'm dating Haruhi?"_

After a moment's hesitation, Alex quietly opened the door. Haruhi and the blonde were glaring at each other while the others were sitting on the sidelines. None of them had noticed her enter.

"Ahem." She coughed. She immediately felt seven pairs of eyes fall on her, one of them, fairly hostile.

"Alex!" Haruhi exclaimed. The blonde's eyes immediately lit up, and before she knew what was happening, he had his hands around Alex's neck.

"SO IT'S YOU! YOU'RE THE ONE MY LITTLE HARUHI'S BEEN SEEING!"

"Tamaki!" Haruhi shouted.

"Wait, it's not like that!" Alex sputtered. "I'm not interested in Haruhi at all!" This seemed to make the blonde angrier.

"ARE YOU CALLING MY LITTLE HARUHI UNATTRACTIVE!"

"No! I think she's very pretty and-"

"Hang on a sec." The blonde simmered down. "You just called Haruhi a "she"."

"Y-yeah. So?" The blonde turned to Haruhi.

"You told him?"

"No, I didn't!"

"Then how does he know you're a girl?"

"I figured it out on my own!" The blonde looked Alex in the eye and saw that she was telling the truth. He quickly released her from his grasp and backed away.

"You…you figured it out?" He whispered. "How?"

"Well…um…you see…"

"He's a she." Everyone turned to the boy with glasses. He smiled and pushed his glasses up. "She figured out Haruhi is female, because she herself is female." Alex stood with her mouth agape.

"_This guy's sharp."_

"Really? Let me see." The twins had appeared out of nowhere and were now closely examining Alex. One of them gripped her chin and started tilting her head in different directions while the other ruffled through her hair and sniffed it.

"_Should I be protesting to this or what?"_

After a thorough inspection, the twins nodded to each other and stepped back.

"Yup." They said in unison. "He's a she."

"That's enough you two." Haruhi came to the rescue and pushed the twins aside. She turned to Alex. "I'm sorry. My friends can be a little thoughtless sometimes." It took a second for Alex to collect herself.

"Oh, it's okay." She smiled. "I was just surprised they figured it out so fast. I was kinda lookin' forward to having my own little secret identity." They both laughed as the boys stared at them in astonishment. This was the first time any of them had seen another girl besides Haruhi wearing a boy's uniform. And she looked really happy. A rarity for the Host Club. The blonde gave a small cough and stepped forward.

"Excuse me Miss," Alex glanced at him. "I'd like to apologize for my despicable behavior. I didn't know that you were a girl and I guess I got a little ahead of myself."

"Apology accepted, Sir…?"

"Oh, where are my manners? I haven't introduced myself." He held out a dainty hand. "I'm Tamaki Suoh. President of the Ouran Host Club." Alex took his soft hand in hers and gave it a shake.

"Alexandra Edwards. But you can call me Alex."

"Haruhi told us to expect you."

"Yeah. I wanted her to meet the rest of the Host Club." Haruhi said.

"Is that so?" Tamaki's eyes sparkled. "Then let us waste no time. Gentlemen…" The other boys gathered around them and bowed in greeting. The one with dark hair and glasses extended his hand with a smile.

"I am Kyoua Ootori. It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Edwards."

"Charmed."

"Kyoua's the Vice President of the Host Club." Haruhi chimed.

"Wow." Kyoua was pushed aside by the red-headed twins.

"So you're the Alex that Haruhi's been talking about." One of them said.

"Is it true that you're the commoner that was sent by the foreign exchange program?" The other asked.

"Well, it depends on how you define "commoner"."

"Wow. We haven't had a commoner since Haruhi. I'm Hikaru, by the way."

"And I'm Karou."

"Hikaru and Karou. It's gonna be tough for me to remember which one of you is which." Alex examined the pair as closely as possible, so that she may find a distinguishing mark that told them apart. Unfortunately, their wasn't one. The boys were perfectly identical.

"Alex-chan!" Out of nowhere, the little blonde boy with the pink bunny jumped into her arms.

"Whoa!" It was all Alex could do to keep from dropping the sudden weight.

"I'm Mitskuni! But everyone else calls me Honey!" The boy said with a smile. "And this is Usa-chan!" He shoved the pink stuffed animal in her face.

"P-pleased to meet you." Alex muttered into the bunny's fabric as she struggled with the heavy bundle she was carrying. It wasn't that Honey was heavy, it was just that Alex wasn't very strong.

"That's enough Mitskuni." The tall, dark boy lifted Honey up and placed him down on the floor.

"This is Takashi! But everyone else calls him Mori!" Honey climbed up the giant and hugged him. Mori nodded in greeting. Alex quietly nodded back.

"_Not much of a talker, this one."_

"So, Honey," Said blonde turned with an absolutely adorable quizzical expression on his face. "Is Mori your brother or something?"

"No, but close. Takashi is my cousin!" He hugged Mori again.

"_This kid's freaking adorable!"_

"I think that's everybody." Haruhi was back. "So, Alex if you want to-"

Haruhi was suddenly interrupted by the sound of a motor turning on. The ground started to shake under Alex's feet and just when she thought things couldn't get any weirder, the floor opened up and a platform began to rise.

"OHOHOHHOOHOOHOOHOOOHOOHHOO!" A girl around Alex's age stood on the platform with her hands on her hips, laughing like some sort of demented hyena. "Did I hear that the new foreign exchange student is here?"

"What the flying-?"

"That's Renge. She's the Host Club's manager." The girl hopped down and walked up to Alex.

"Are you Alex Edwards? Are you the foreign exchange student that was mentioned in the morning announcements the other day?"

"Umm…yeah." Alex didn't know what to think of this one.

"And do you, Alex, have a girlfriend yet?" Alex's jaw hit the floor.

"Wha…wha…a g-girl…what the…uhhhh, no?"

"Lucky me!" Renge cheered happily. "Would you care to go out with me tonight? I've been looking for a man lately and you seem pretty decent."

"Whaaaaaaaaaaa?"

"_Her too?"_

"Yay! It's a date!" Renge threw her arms around Alex. "You can pick me up at six. Wear a nice tux and don't be late." With that she kissed her on the cheek and jumped back onto the platform. "See ya later, sweetie!" Before Alex could protest, the platform had sunk back into the floor and was gone.

Silence.

Alex stood there, unable to really comprehend what had just happened. Then…

"PFFFFT, HAHAHAHAHAAAAHAAAHAHAHHHA!" The twins exploded with laughter. "Oh my God!" They laughed. "This is the best day of my life!" Soon, everyone was laughing except Alex, who was still shell-shocked, and Mori, who apparently never found anything funny.

"Way to go, Romeo!" Haruhi giggled as she patted her on the back. Alex finally regained enough of her composure to speak properly.

"I can't go out with her!"

"Why not?" Honey asked.

"Why not? Why NOT? I'll tell you why not! First of all, I'm a girl, but she doesn't know it. I don't feel right lying to her. Secondly, I don't really want to go out with her, and even if I did, I don't know how to. I've never been on a date before. Especially with a girl. I don't know what to say, or how to dress. I'd be completely lost!" She threw up her hands in exasperation. "I'll have to tell her the truth. I hope she doesn't take it too hard."

"Knowing Renge, she'll probably kill you." Kyoua snickered.

"What?"

"But don't worry," The twins threw their arms around her shoulders. "we'll make sure that your date goes perfectly well enough so that you don't have to go out with her again, and you won't have to tell her you're a girl."

"How will you do that?" The twins thought for a second, then shrugged.

"We don't know." They said together. Alex sighed and shook the two red-heads off.

"I'm going to go find her to tell her the truth. Maybe she'll go easy on me." Alex trudged to the door as if she were heading to her execution.

"Wait!" It was Tamaki. "I've got an idea. It's tricky, but it just might work." Alex considered for a moment before turning around.

"What do you have in mind?"

"I'm still working on it." He grinned sheepishly. "But first, let's find you a suit!"

Without warning, Hikaru and Karou grabbed Alex and pulled her to a near-by door. They opened it to reveal a huge storage room, filled with every kind of wardrobe imaginable. Alex gulped, realizing that she was in way over her head.

"_This cannot end well."_


	3. Chapter 3

In case you're wondering, yes, you read the title right, and no, this fic is not missing a chapter. What happened that night between Alex and Renge is entirely up to your imagination. To be honest with you, that whole bit with Renge was made completely on the spot, and I had no idea how it was going to end; so if you were expecting that, I'm sorry to disappoint you. ):

Now, on with the story!

**Chapter 3/Epilogue: Three Weeks Later**

Alexandra Penelope Edwards trudged through the airport, trying to find the plane she was supposed to be boarding. She was never good with directions. She remembered how many times she had gotten lost when she had first arrived at Ouran.

As she walked, she reminisced about all the crazy adventures she'd had since she had arrived. Like how she had tried to go through a date with Renge while pretending to be a boy. That had not ended well.

It was a miracle that Tamaki hadn't been killed. And Kyoua's arm was still in a cast after the accident.***** She chuckled to herself as she remembered.

"_Man, that had been one crazy night."_

Her smile faded though, as her last memory played across her mind: The going away party that the Host Club had thrown to honor her departure. Their had been much laughter at that party, and a little bit of crying near the end when Alex had said her final goodbyes.

"FLIGHT 101 IS NOW BOARDING." A voice boomed.

"_Shit. That's my flight."_ Alex ran around in a panic, searching for her gate. Finally, she found a large door with the numbers, 101 painted above it. She bolted towards the gate.

"Good morning, Miss." The flight attendant greeted as Alex breathlessly gave her the ticket. "Have a good trip."

"Thank you." Alex mumbled and stepped into the narrow corridor.

"There she is!"

"_I know that voice."_

She turned around to find seven teenagers speeding towards her. She blinked in surprise as Tamaki, Haruhi, Kyoua, Hikaru, Karou, Honey, and Mori skidded to a halt in front of her.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We wanted to see you off." Haruhi gasped, trying to catch her breath. Alex grinned at her friends as her eyes watered.

"I'm gonna miss you guys." She whispered.

"We'll miss you too." Haruhi gave Alex one last hug. "It's going to be weird being the only girl in a boys' uniform again." She laughed.

"It won't be that bad." She turned to Tamaki and hugged him as well.

"Feel free to come and visit the Host Club any time you like."

"I will." It was rather awkward to hug Kyoua because, for one thing, he didn't like being hugged, and also, it was kind of hard to hold him with the cast on his left arm.

"It'll be off in a few days." Kyoua smiled as he shook her hand.

"I still feel bad for what happened."

"Don't. It wasn't your fault."

"I know."

"Awwww. That's just like our little Alex. Always blaming herself." Hikaru and Karou grabbed her in a group hug.

"I love you too, guys." She laughed as she hugged them back. As soon as they separated, she felt something crash into her lower abdomen.

"Don't go, Alex-chan!" Honey cried as he wrapped his arms around her in a tight bear hug.

"I have to, Honey." Alex was trying hard not to cry herself. "Now could you please let go? You're breaking my spine." Honey reluctantly released her. She knelt down and smiled at him. "Hey, here's an idea. Why don't you come with me?"

"Huh? Really?" His eyes sparkled adorably.

"Yeah. You'll love it back home. My mom makes the best cakes imaginable." At the mention of the word "cake" Honey grabbed her hand and started pulling her towards the plane.

"Nice try." Mori grabbed Honey by the shirt collar and lifted him up over his head.

"Awwwww. You're mean, Takashi." Honey whimpered. "You never let me have any fun."

"Yeah." Alex agreed. "Why don't you let him have some fun for once?" She jumped up and down, trying to reach the unreachable Honey.

"No."

"You're a jerk, Mori!" She gently pounded his chest with her fists.

"I know." He then put Honey down and hugged Alex tightly. "We'll let you know if we're ever in the area."

"Thanks."

"_I don't think I've ever heard him use this many words in a single sentence before."_

"FLIGHT 101 IS NOW DEPARTING."

"Uh-oh." She quickly let go of Mori and ran off, waving behind her. "Bye!"

"Bye!"

As the plane took her home, Alex looked out the window to find seven smiling faces waving at her. She happily waved back as she made a mental note to sign up for the next year's foreign exchange program.

**The End**

I hoped you liked it and that you weren't too upset by the time-skip. Read and Review please!

*=Contest! What do you think happened during Alex and Renge's date? Write it down and post it on fan ! The winner shall receive a one-shot of an Ouran couple of their choosing. The only rule is that it has to have some mention of Tamaki nearly getting killed, and Kyoua hurting his left arm. Have fun and good luck!

NOTE-Contest ends October 1st 2011.


End file.
